


A year away from you

by marlikesthings



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlikesthings/pseuds/marlikesthings
Summary: Wolfram and Yuuri are both students. Wolfram is known for being the best student at K university. He was chosen to participate in an exchange program and go to England for a year. This is the story about how he tries to cope with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It’s an alternate universe (AU) fanfic. The characters are not necessarily as they appear in canon. They might be OOC.

It was a sunny day outside, wolfram realized. It’s already been three months since he arrived in England. He still remembered how he reacted when he was informed about the principal decision to send him to this country as a representative of K university.

* * *

 

Wolfram was tired of waiting outside the principal's office. He didn’t know why he was called there and to be honest he didn’t even care. He knew he had an excellent reputation among teachers and with his good grades he didn’t need to be afraid of anything.

“Ja…” wolfram smiled softly. His wimp would probably scold him for thinking this way. He could already hear his voice saying: _‘don’t be so cocky! If you aren’t careful I will soon surpass you!’_. As if he could, he thought to himself. Don’t get him wrong, it’s not that yuuri was terrible at his studies, but as much as he loved him and would like to support him, yuuri’s grades were quite mediocre at best.

The sound of a door opening distracted him from his thought. _“Finally, I want to end this quickly and go see yuuri!”_ he thought. Never did he knew that he would regret those words. Not when the next time he would see him it would be to tell him about his going to England. How could he have known that the principal had already contacted his family and let them know of his plans. There was no way he saw that coming. His mother was joyful. Ever since his father passed away he did not see her smile so brightly. He didn’t have the heart to deny her, not when he loved her so much. Certainly not when he was grateful to her for taking care of him all these years.

* * *

 

He remembered yuuri crying face telling him to keep in touch. No, that was a lie, actually yuuri had at first tried to smile, even though he looked so shocked. He smiled and said: _“Bastard ! Just you wait and see how I will surpass you while you’re gone. Everyone will be talking about how amazing yuuri shibuya is. I will take your position as the top student in the university!"_ . And then, his face started breaking apart. He was smiling but tears flowed from his eyes. And soon, his smile disappeared, leaving behind a sobbing mess.

Wolfram tried to pretend he was strong, because how couldn’t he? He had a family to support. Certainly his family didn’t lack money, but they needed this. They wanted him happy, they wanted to see with their own eyes how ‘little wolfram’ was starting to take his first steps in the real world. He knew this was a chance he could not pass. I mean, why would he? He was chosen to participate in an exchange program, in England of all places, he was even given a scholarship to take care of all his needs. His future would be secured after this. And yet, why couldn’t he be happy? What was wrong with him? Normally he would call all of his friends, presume in their faces and then celebrate this amazing opportunity. But instead, he felt dead inside. Like a robot. And this is how he was until he arrived in England.

* * *

 

He remembered being lost at the beginning. He didn’t know were things were nor if he would ever get used to their life style. He was living in a flat together with 3 other students, other boys.

He lost count on how many times he though : _“Why me? I don’t want to be here. I want to be at home, with yuuri”_. Because, while he loved his family dearly, yuuri was home for him. He remembered his bright smile that could make even the sun feel ashamed for its lack of brightness. His beautiful black hair and eyes. So soft, so warm. He remembered their meaningless conversation. Just an everyday talk. And yet, here, while looking at the window and then the white walls, he felt so empty, alone. He needed the boy. But he was strong, or at least he pretended to be. So instead of complaining about his loneliness, of crying, each time they talked he smiled. He smiled through his pain. Because, smiling was better than crying he decided. So he keeps deceiving his whole family. No one noticed anything. And if they did, no one told him. Yuuri on the other hand seemed to sense that something was off about him. It was only a matter of time until he discovered the truth. But until then, he would keep forcing himself to pretend he was okay. He would act as if each passing day away from yuuri wasn’t killing him slowly. Because, wolfram was a strong person. He was the top student of K university, and tears didn’t suit him. He would keep suffering alone, as he did before meeting yuuri, until the day the program is over. He could resist, he told himself. Maybe if he keeps repeating that, he would eventually believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is embarrassing >.< I have no confidence in my writing and I am sure there are grammar or just languages mistakes here, so sorry about that! Still, this is my first fanfic and I wanted to contribute even if just a little to this fandom. I posted this on my tumblr account, but I never find my posts in the tags, so I decided to open this account to post my work here!


End file.
